


Good Morning, Beautiful

by AwkwardTeen13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale - Freeform, Erica Reyes - Freeform, Fluff, Isaac Lahye - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Derek - Freeform, Scott Mcall - Freeform, Vernon Boyd - Freeform, malia tate - Freeform, mentions of stissac, sleepy morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardTeen13/pseuds/AwkwardTeen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fingers scratched lightly at the base of his skull. He could hear his beautiful mate chuckle as he rumbled, not purr."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Beautiful

Fingers scratched lightly at the base of my skull. I could hear my beautiful mate chuckle as I rumbled. Slowly I turned my head towards the golden eyes beauty next to me. Stiles was propped up in his elbow, the sheets hanging loosely over his hips. "Mornin' good lookin'!" Stiles mumbled tiredly, his voice thick with sleep. 

"Good morning beautiful." Stiles blushed darkly before snuggling his face into my back. I chuckled when Stiles whined, "Peeeeter. Stop making me blush. It's to early for compliments!" 

"Why are you even up this early?" I asked as I turned onto my back, caging Stiles against my chest, who in turn snuggled his face into my neck. " I don't know. I just woke up, but then I saw you sleeping and thought you looked too damn perfect." 

"Who's being making who blush now?" I teased. Stiles but my neck lightly, his fingers curling into my chest hair. "I think this is a stay in bed all day kind of day. Don't you?" I smirked, and flipped us over. I ran my nose over Stiles' Adam's apple before sucking on the already purple marks. Stiles gripped my hair tightly before answering, "Oh hells yeah, good lookin'!"


End file.
